Operation of a Facility for Mass Spectrometry available to the biomedical community is to be continued. Its capability involves high resolution mass spectrometry and a gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer- computer system for work on complex mixtures. Work done on a collaborative or service basis involves the identification or structure determination of organic compounds with biological activity. In addition, emergency service is provided to hospitals in the Greater Boston area for the purpose of identifying drugs in body fluids involving cases of overdoses leading to coma.